1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new key and alarm remote stabilizing device for helping prevent keys and auto remote control devices from banging against a steering column when a key is in the ignition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of key holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, key holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art key holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,605; U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,488; U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,040; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,720; U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,489; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,562.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new key and alarm remote stabilizing device. The inventive device includes a main panel with a ring panel coupled to the top end of the main panel. The back surface of the ring panel is designed for mounting to a vehicular surface such that a locking ignition switch on the vehicular surface extends through the central hole of the ring panel. The outer perimeter of a top panel is coupled to the lower portion outer perimeter of the lower portion of the main panel to form a pocket between the top panel and the main panel. The top edge of the top panel defines an opening into the pocket so that objects may be inserted therein.
In these respects, the key and alarm remote stabilizing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping prevent keys and auto remote control devices from banging against a steering column when a key is in the ignition.